


April 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell shook with rage the minute a very expensive kitten ran from Supergirl.





	April 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell shook with rage the minute a very expensive kitten ran from Supergirl and to trees.

THE END


End file.
